This disclosure relates to polyamide compositions useful as hot-melt adhesives. Specifically, the hot melt adhesives of the present disclosure are useful for bonding various materials and can be used together with or within specially formulated products.
One important and undesirable aspect during the polymerization of hot-melt adhesives compositions is the amount of foaming that accompanies the reaction. Minimizing this foaming activity by the use of anti-foaming or defoaming agents and more specifically the composition and required concentration of these anti-foaming or defoaming agents used during polymerization of these hot melt adhesives, is a primary focus of the present disclosure.